


Do Not Deprive Of Sleep

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: For giggles and grins, Gen, Mostly Crack, Please do not deprive kel dor of sleep, Sleep deprived Kel Dor are violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon's concerned about taking on a new Padawan. Plo's fed up with having to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Deprive Of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleniticexplorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/gifts).



> HUGE DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER PROPERLY READ THE XANATOS ARCS. THIS IS NOT EXACTLY CANON COMPLIANT, AND I AM ADMITTING THAT I KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT THIS PART IN QUI-GON'S STORY!
> 
> I literally just wanted to write this because I wanted to get a laugh out of my friend. This is not meant to be taken seriously in any ways. I know there's discrepancies in the storyline.

There was a gentle hum coming from the generators in the rooms nearby. The base was almost silent, save for that hum, but it was soothing. Everyone was in bed, and most were already asleep. The pilots, the workers, the guards. Everyone was resting for the night. Jedi Master Plo Koon himself was also enjoying the quiet evening. He and his companion, Qui-Gon, had gotten to the planet almost 3 days ago, but in that time, Plo was convinced they'd done a week's worth of work. He definitely had eared his rest.

"Maybe I should take a new padawan..."

The Kel Dor let out a strangled groan as he grabbed his pillow and mashed his face into it to keep from screaming. Ever since they left Coruscant, all he'd been hearing was how Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he should take on a new padawan. It was always "Maybe I should", "But remember last time..", "But Obi-Wan could...", "But I would hate to cause another...". The Kel Dor was so sick of it!

"Qui-Gon, I really don't care," Plo announced as he pulled his pillow away from his face and glared at the man. Qui-Gon sat up on his elbows, a hurt expression on his face.

"Well, you should! I'm around you enough that he'll be a constant presence!" Qui-Gon pointed out as he poked the Kel Dor's extrasensory organ. Plo swiped at Qui-Gon's arm before sitting up as well.

"Good! Maybe he'd let me go to bed!" Plo snapped as he threw himself dramatically back onto the mattress.

"I just want to make sure I'm making the right choice! I can't have another padawan turn out like Xanatos! I also don't want to put Obi-Wan at a disservice by-" Plo threw the pillow. Hard. He smiled in satisfaction as the pillow hit its target, causing Qui-Gon to grunt in surprise, "You are grumpy when you're sleep deprived..." Qui-Gon observed. He didn't give the pillow back.

"Catch me on a day when the story's about me. Qui-Gon, I'm tired. I haven't slept in three days! Please! Can we save the chitchat and go to bed?!" Plo wailed as he threw himself back against the mattress, missed his mark just so, and struck his head against the wall, "That does it!" 

Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side, "Well, you can't blame me for that," He pointed out, "That's not my fault."

"No, but it is your fault that I wasn't already asleep! You listen to me, Qui-Gon. You are a brilliant and wise Jedi capable of a lot more than you let on! Xanatos was not your fault, so you can't keep blaming yourself for it! Now, that boy is almost 13 years old, so you better move your ass if you want him, or else you're chance will be gone before you know it! Don't regret by not taking action, Qui-Gon!" Plo snarled. Then he grabbed his pillow from the human, turned his back on him, and collapsed onto the bed with a huff.

Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully, considering those words and the wise council they came from. Plo Koon had never steered him wrong. The Kel Dor was as stubborn as he was wise. He'd earned his place on the council. He was benevolent and excellent at reading others. If anyone would know what to do, it would be him.....

"But what if I-"

"GO TO SLEEP, QUI-GON JINN!!!!"


End file.
